crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Velo XXVII
Emperor Velo the 27th, usually referred to as just "Velo", is the extraterrestrial emperor of an unnamed empire and a fanatic racer and egotist combined who serves as the main antagonist of Crash Nitro Kart. He speaks about himself as "the most accomplished racer in the entire galaxy." However, this is deflected through his defeat against Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex, whom he kidnapped in order to prove his strength and provide entertainment. History Crash Nitro Kart Velo is an apparently powerful emperor, with thousands of subjects (all of them resembling small goblins) at his beck and call, and a Coliseum at the top of his planet (which resembles his head, reflecting his large ego). His subjects are in constant need of entertainment, and when legends of the driving skills of Crash and his friends reach his ears, he immediately abducts Crash and the others and forces them to race in his Galaxy Circuit, with the threat of the destruction of Earth if they do not race. When Velo's subjects are defeated one by one, Velo reveals himself to be the Galactic Champion and races the Earthlings personally. Upon his defeat, Velo throws a fit, when he suddenly and literally explodes. The Velo the Earthlings raced was just a robotic suit, much to the shock of Velo's subjects. The real Velo, as it turns out, is actually a small goblin, much like his subjects. In Crash's ending, Velo holds up his scepter in triumph in an attempt to win over his subjects, but they are too shocked and let down to say anything. Powerless, Velo relinquishes his empire and whatever influence he had on his subjects. Crash seriously considers this (even thinking about having the planet reshaped into his head), but he decides to reject the idea and gives the scepter back to Velo. In Cortex's ending, Velo isn't so willing to give up his power. When he sees Cortex with his scepter, he tackles him in an attempt to get it back but is easily stopped by Tiny, forcing Velo to give them the scepter. Characteristics Personality Emperor Velo is confident and dominating to the point of being a jerk and showing contempt for his lessors. When the real Velo is revealed, he is shown to be pouty, impetuous and childish with a healthy temper, much like Neo Cortex. Outward appearance Velo is a very tall and obese character (though his full body isn't seen until after Geary's defeat). He is a vibrantly-colored individual, with light-green skin, pink clothing, blue lip, purple V-shaped goatee, and gold jewelry. However, his true form is a tiny version of his subjects- goblin-like. Portrayals Both of Velo's forms are voiced by Steven Blum (who also voiced Crash in the same game) in the English version of Crash Nitro Kart. In the Japanese version of the game, Emperor Velo is voiced by Haruo Satō, while the real Velo is voiced by Kōki Miyata. Race thumb|left|400px Trivia *Velo is actually French word for "bike", however his name is likely a pun on the word "Velocity". Moreover, his name is pronounced "Veelo" in contrast to the correct sound "Velo" in French. *Once the player has a 100% completion for Adventure Mode under both Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex, then the player will be able to play under Velo's "real form". *Velo's ghosts can be raced on all the tracks in Time Trial mode once the player has defeated N. Tropy. *In the console version of the game, Real Velo is playable; whereas his robotic form is playable in the Gameboy Advance version of the game. *When the player races Velo's ghosts they will be ghosts of his true form. *Real Velo's racing stats are completely maxed out. He shares this trait with Nitros Oxide, from CTR (Crash Team Racing) and Krunk, Nash, Norm, Big Norm and Geary from the Gameboy Advance version of CNK. *When the player is racing with the green team (Pura, Polar, Dingodile or N.Trance) or with the yellow team (Zam, Zem, Oxide or the "Same Velo"), a Velo Mask will reset them on the track and the same item will protect them when they get an mask powerup. *Velo and above all his subjects to resemble aliens from the movie Space_Jam http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Jam * You actally unlock Velo by getting a Scepter for Teams bandicoot and Cortex. Category: Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Fights Category:Main antagonists Category:One Appearance Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters